Prototype: Genesis
SERIES MAIN THEME: "Noisemaker" by Nervous_Testpilot Prototype: Genesis is a nine-episode mini-series serving as a reboot of the original '' Prototype''. The show is part of Earth-12011. The series will air on August 12, 2015. It was created by ZeVikingSif, The Awesome Jack, and Cartoon44, with Sci100 serving as story editors, producers, advisors and staff writers. If you're a fan of Prototype: Genesis, put your signature below! (~x4) #'MiggyThePiggy is a meanie with a beanie' (Wall - Blog - ) 02:23, July 11, 2015 (UTC) #Diamondmatter 17:43, July 12, 2015 (UTC) #You wanna laugh? Don't have a lot of time? Then go and read SHORT N SNAPPY! 23:31, July 13, 2015 (UTC) #I'm not gonna kill ya... I'm just gonna hurt ya. Really... REALLY... BAD. #From the edge of Humanity. From the brink of extiction. Heroes will rise. 21:48, July 16, 2015 (UTC) #'UltiEpic!' (Wall - Blog - ) 01:34, July 26, 2015 (UTC) #Time Traveler. Inventor. Hero... Brandon 10! 20:00, August 13, 2015 (UTC) #Hello, hello? Uh, hi. Welcome to your new job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. 20:07, August 14, 2015 (UTC) #--[[User:NickFusi0n|'NickFusi0n']] 20:11, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Early in Genesis's' development, the series was stuck in "development hell" for a period of time. After the original Prototype was cancelled, ZeVikingSif tried to sell the rights. However, no one but Monitor071 wanted the franchise - Sif sold the rights to Monitor071, but only to see it fail. Months later, Sif contacted Monitor071 and decided to go back to the project. The series underent several revisions, even reusing ideas from the original Prototype. The series also had an alternative title, "'''''Prototype: Genesys" in reference to the upcoming Terminator film. eventually Monitor071 was fired from the project. Cartoon44 was brought on as a replacement, resulting in more early ideas. Following the course of several months, the series appeared to be going nowhere with the ideas deemed inadequate. Around April–May, Cartoon44 and ZeVikingSif had a conversation discussing the future of the franchise, and the options that the series could take. Sif brought up the idea of bringing Sci100 on board, but Cartoon44 disagreed. The next day after the meeting, Sif sought out Sci100, requesting him to "save" the franchise. Prototype: Genesis was discussed and fully planned as a nine-episode miniseries. After the details were fully planned, Sif approached and offered The Awesome Jack the chance to write Genesis, which he agreed to. Production started June 6, 2015 and is ongoing On August 12, 2015 Sif released the pilot. Hell is now your home... welcome home. You are gifted, we all are. The words "man" and "woman" mean nothing to you now. What you can do is above and beyond what came before you... but what did come before you? The answer is nothing. Nothing ever happened on any given day or time. You were born the moment you woke up here. Your mind is a blank slate controlling a god's body. You know nothing... but you can ''do everything. Have fun and stay in the dome.'' This is the first chapter of the '''Prototype' saga: Prototype: GENESIS'' Long Synopsis TBA Main Cast *Aaron Paul as Rashard. *Nolan North as Mig. *Grey DeLisle as an unspecified character. *Campbell Scott as an unspecified character. *Colleen Wheeler as an unspecified character. *Paul Rudd as an unspecified character. Guest Stars *Dee Bradley Baker as "The Electric Man" *Michael B. Jordan as an unspecified character. *Melissa Hutchison as an unspecified character. So far, these are the chapter airing and ending dates planned, and the episode table. *An official twitter page had been created on August 24, 2015. Prototype Genesis.png Rashard.png|Rashard MigPG.png|Mig Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons Category:Prototype Franchise Category:Prototype: Genesis Category:Series Category:Sci100 Category:Sci100 Studios Category:OmniCorp Category:Cartoon44 Category:The Awesome Jack Category:ZeVikingSif Category:NUKEMS WINS-Sci100 Studios Category:Chapter One (Prototype) Category:Templates